


Not Born to Please the Universe

by Oreocat155338



Series: Birthday Fics for my Siblings [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Angst??, Crossover, Other, fluff???, fuck how do i tag this, happy birthday sis, happy good times?, i dunno man, idfk, no Real Fighting??, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: But Naruto liked it here, and something about his interactions with her guildmates told her that he was every bit as broken as anyone else here.Sakura had mentioned once that Sasuke's entire family had been slaughtered, leaving Sasuke as the only survivor-The one to find the bodies of his family, the only people he'd ever loved.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Hakate Kakashi, Erza Scarlet & Haruno Sakura, Erza Scarlet & Uchiha Sasuke, Erza Scarlet & Uzumaki Naruto, Gray Fullbuster & Haruno Sakura, Gray Fullbuster & Uchiha Sasuke, Gray Fullbuster & Uzumaki Naruto, Hakate Kakashi & Haruno Sakura, Hakate Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hakate Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Natsu Dragneel & Uzumaki Naruto, Natsu Dragoneel & Haruno Sakura
Series: Birthday Fics for my Siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Not Born to Please the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruthie155338](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthie155338/gifts).



Naruto was too much like Natsu.

  
Sasuke rubbed Gray the wrong way.

Sakura and Lucy got along swimmingly.

And Kakashi? Erza absolutely hated him. He was more powerful than he let on - and didn't have morals to speak of. If not for his students she had no doubt he'd be something featured in nightmares, the ideal candiate for dark guilds everywhere.

But he did have his kids. And so he restrained himself, ensuring their safety all the while teaching them.

Erza didn't like having him anywhere near her guild. He was too much of a wild card- if they were attacked again there was no guarantee that he wouldn't side with their enemies.

But Naruto liked it here, and something about his interactions with her guildmates told her that he was every bit as broken as anyone else here.

Sakura had mentioned once that Sasuke's entire family had been slaughtered, leaving Sasuke as the only survivor-

The one to find the bodies of his family, the only people he'd ever loved.

Sakura seemed more like Lucy, as though having a loving family could shield someone from trauma. All it did was teach you how to hide it better. If Erza had to guess, Sakura was still growing into herself, and had probably been held back by her parents, wherever they'd been before.

Kakashi had been through hard times. They could all see it in his eye when he was talking about teamwork. They could see it when he talked to Sasuke about loss-

He'd lost people he cared for. He hid it well, but the guild had all lost people. It left marks on people.

So they stayed, for the time being. All three of Hakate's students growing stronger and learning more about themselves along the way.

...Maybe if Fairy Tail could put them back together-

Naruto had already unofficially joined their family. Sasuke had been unofficially adopted (despite how he protested, they could see the happiness he'd hidden). Sakura enjoyed it here-

Maybe they would stay.


End file.
